Mistletoe
by kitty200772
Summary: A Christmas story, with our favorite trio. What will happen between Danny and Sam? I think you know.. but read anyways lol! DXS!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as always I do not own DP. Anyways, I got a Christmas story for all of you!!! Since it's almost Christmas. Well here you go! Enjoy!!!

Mistletoe

(Yes I know I spelled it wrong but I don't have spell check...)

14-year old Danny Fenton was hanging out at his house with his two best friends, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Sam and Tucker were discusing where they would go after dinner on Christmas Eve. While Danny was watching his two friends discuse it..or so it seemed he was. He was actually thinking about what he was going to get his friends for Christmas. He new what Tucker wanted, but he hadn't bought it yet. He pushed aside what Tucker wanted for awhile to think of what Sam wanted. He couldn't seem to think of anything.

Sam snapped her fingers infront of Danny's face. He blinked a couple times then looked up at Sam._'Wow she looks beautiful...'_ Danny thought. Yes Danny had finally relised his love for Sam, but he didn't want to tell her because he was worried.

"Oh sorry." Danny said.

"It's ok," Sam told him, "Anyways, would you rather go to the movies or to the mall?"

"UH... I don't know?" Danny said confused.

"Oh hey that reminds me... What do you want for Christmas Sam?" Danny asked, changing the subject.

"I think I know..." Tucker said looking at Sam, with a sly kind of look.

"Shut up Tucker!" Sam yelled at the Tech-geek.

"Is there something that you guys aren't telling me?" asked Danny.

"No!" Sam said a little too quickly.

"Ok... anyways what do you want?" Danny asked again.

"I'am not sure really.." Sam said.

"Well, Danny I got to get going... Coming Sam?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, hang on let me get my coat." Sam stated ,and ran over to the coat rack.

Sam and Tucker got their coats, said goodbye, then left.

"I know what you want Sam!" Tucker screamed.

"Shh!!!!" Sam whispered.

"I know YOU Know but..."

"But, what?" He asked.

"It will never happen..." Sam whispered again.

Not another word was said until Sam went into her house. She said goodbye to Tucker, and closed the door behind her. She took her coat off and put it on the coat rack. She ran up stairs, and into her room, closing the door behind her. She turned on the radio, and a new song started. It sounded too girly, but she decided to listen to it anyways.

**Just a friend, thats all I've ever been to you**

**Just a girl, who wants to be the center of your world**

**But I aint got much to offer, but my heart and soul. And I geuss thats not enough for you to notice me.**

**Im just your girl... and I geuss thats all I'll ever be to you, to you**

'_That sounds a lot like how I feel about Danny..' _Sam thought.

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you**

**Acting like everything is okay, but Oh**

**You don't know how it feels to be so in love, with someone who doesn't even know..**

**My secret love..**

_'Oh my god... thats just like me!!' thought Sam._

**In my dreams... I see us both together constantly...**

**Why can't you see, this love for you is here inside of me**

**What do I have to do for you to notice this? You look at her with love, when me it's just friendship.**

**Im just your girl...and I geuss thats all I'll ever be to you, to you**

**I try to smile when I see other girls with you, acting like everything is ok but Oh**

**You don't know how it feels to be so in love with someone who doesn't even know..**

**My secret love..**

Sam started to sing along now. Letting hot tears run down her cheeks, as she thought of Danny.

**What do you see in her you dont see in me? **

**Boy your so hard to believe.**

**Why do you show her love, but there is none for me?**

**Boy you don't make sense to me.**

**Is it cause I don't have much to offer ,but my heart and soul.**

**And I geuss theres not enough for you to notice me.**

**Im just your girl, and I geuss thats all I'll ever be to you, to you you you!!**

**I try to smile when I see other girls, but you**

**Acting like everything is ok, but Oh**

**You don't know how it feels, to be so in love with someone who doesn't even know... My secret love...**

The song ended, and Sam buried her head in her pillow. She cried for a little while before falling asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny was flying the wintery night sky. As light,cold, white snowflakes dropping to the ground. Some of the snowflakes were sprikled in Danny's white hair, while some flew into his face. Danny saw Sam's light on and decided to go see her. Danny flew down to her window and wiped the glass from frost with his gloved hand. He looked inside, he saw Sam crying and struggling in her sleep. He looked at her worriedly. He went intangible, then flew threw her window. He flew up to her, and saw her shiver. He went back to human mode, then sat down on the front of her bed.

"Aww... poor Sammy..." Danny whispered.

Danny wiped her tears off her face, and held her head in his lap. Brushing her hair back gently. He sighed as he stared at her. Sam stopped trembeling, and snuggled his leg. Danny looked a little surprised, but kept stroking her hair. He stayed most of the night with her. Just snuggling close to Sam, enjoying every minute of it. He saw It was almost 6 A.M. and knew he had to leave. He frowned at the thought of leaving her, but he absolutly had to leave, before she woke up. He gently took his arm out from under her head, and stood. Covered her with the blankets, then turned ghost. He opened the window, then flew out. He looked at the sky. It was still grey, but there was no snow falling.

_'I got to tell Sam how I feel...'_ Danny thought.

He flew into his house , and crawled in bed. So he could sleep for atleast an hour or two.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam woke up a little while later.

_'I had the weirdest dream...'_ Sam thought to herself. She looked at her clock on her nightstand. It said 6:59. Sam sat up, ruffling her hair a bit. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her things for a shower, then went into the bathroom. She turned on the water, making sure it was just right. She went back into her room and turned on her radio. She sang along to 'Secret Love' again, while in the shower. She stepped out with the towel wrapped tightly around her. She walked back into her room, and went into her walk-in closet. She got dressed in black pants, with a black and purple sweatshirt. She slipped on her favorite black socks and ran downstairs. Sam picked up the phone, while runing to the kitchen. She dialed Tucker's number, while she grabbed hot chocolate.

'Hello?' asked a groggy Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, it's me Sam." She said.

"Hey Sam whats up?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing much." Sam said.

"Ok.."

"I need your help..." Sam said.

"With Danny?" Tucker asked.

"How-" Sam said got cut off.

"Because Danny asked me to help him ask you out...Oh no!" Tucker said, but then relised what he said.

"H-he D-did W-W-what???" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah..." Tucker slowly said.

Silence was between them now. Sam could barely talk.

"Sam you there?" Tucker asked.

"Y-y-y-e-a.." Sam managed to studder out.

" Well I'll talk to you tomorrow. We have to cancel tonight... Danny and I have to help our family's with Christmas stuff since tonight is Chirtmas eve." Tucker stated.

"Ok..." Sam said.

"Well got to go.. bye Sam." Tucker said.

"Bye Tucker..." Sam quitly said.

They both hung up the phones. Sam placed the phone on the counter near her hot chocolate. She then fell to her knees and yelled at the top of her voice "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam stood up again, taking a sip of her hotchocolate. She, grabbed the phone with one hand, and had hotchocolate in the other. She placed the phone back on the receiver, while trotting carefully up stairs, making sure not to spill her hot chocolate. She placed the hot chocolate on her desk and ra to her bed. Sam ploped on her back on her comfortable bed. She stared at the ceiling while thinking of what Tucker said on the phone. It gave her hope, hope for her to be with Danny. She stayed like that for awhile, waiting excitedly for the time to see him again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Well thats the first chapter... I think there is only going to be two chapters for the whole thing... I don't know! Anyways I thought this chapter was..meh... Alright.. Anyways tell me how you liked it. Okay? Good!! Bye!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. A/N: Hi everybody! Here is the next chapter! And the last... I know it is a short story but thats all I have time for right now... Anyways enjoy!!!!

Mistletoe

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam had gotton up that morning of Christmas day, to find she was alone. No parents, grandmother, butlers, maids, or even presents! She tried over and over again to call Danny or Tucker, even her parents, but no one anwsered. Sam sat on her couch, in her black pants,and lilac colored sweatshirt. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, with her arms wraped around them. Her head rested on her arms, as she cried. No one to talk to. Her raven black hair covering her face. She put her head in her hands. She tried to calm herslef down, but she couldn't hold it in. She let the tears fall until there was no more left. She fell over on her side, crying herself to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sam is going to love this Danny..." Tucker stated in awe.

"I hope so..." Danny said looking around at what he,his family, Tucker and his family, and Sam's family had done for her. It was all Danny's present, but everyone just (helped) with it.

"What do you mean you hope? Of course she will!" said Tucker in a high pitched voice.

"Yea.. but..." Danny whispered.

"But what?" Tucker asked.

"Nevermind.."

Danny did the last finshing touch to it all. No not the star on the tree. He hung the mistle toe in the middle of the room. (_Danny rented a local teen center. Okay? Okay!)_. He looked at the place where the party was going to be held, in just a little while. He made sure another one of his presents was hidden safely. Then he remembered one little problem. Sam wasn't there, and didn't know when to come, or anything. He quickly took out his cellphone, only to see ten messages from Sam. He pressed speed dial, and waited. Sam picked up.

"Hello?" Sam asked as she yawned.

"Hey Sam. Sorry I couldn't get back to you." Danny apollogised.

"It's ok, but no one is here.. no presents no nothing." Sam sniffled.

Danny bit his lip. He knew it was his fault.

"Oh... well want me to pick you up? I got something to show you." He said.

"Well.."

"Oh please? I think you will love it!" Danny exclaimed.

"Fine, i'll come." Sam said giving in. She could never really say no to him. It was to hard for her.

"Great! I'll be right there!" He yelled.

Danny hung up his phone and yelled to everyone that he would be right back. He ran outside, then turned ghost. The snow was falling again, but Danny didn't care. He just wanted to get to Sam as fast as possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam hung up her phone, while runing upstairs to her room. She quickly got different clothes. The shirt was again black with a purple circle in the middle, but this time it was a sweatshirt. Her pants were black, and warm. She slipped on her clothes, socks, and her favorite combat boots. She brushed her hair, until it was silky smooth. She ran back downstairs, grabbing her violet jacket. She sliped it on, zipping it up. Just then a knock came at the door.

She ran to the door out of breath, opening it. There was Danny in ghost mode, reaching a hand out for her. She gladly took it, smiling. He smiled back. Sam didn't know but everytime she smiled at him, his heart would melt. He wraped his other arm around Sam keeping her close, but also making her blush madly. He took off with her, soaring in the snow. She began to shiver. Danny looked down at her, going intangible. She looked up at him, locking gazes. Danny looked away blushing, watching where he was going. Sam looked at the ground beneath her, going by quickly, as she blushed.

They soon arivied at the teen center. Danny landed, taking both hands and putting them over her eyes as a blindfold. He led her to the door, turning the knob. He opened it quickly, taking his hand away from Sam. At that very moment everyone yelled"Merry Christmas!!!". Sam gasped, as she saw everyone she knew and loved there. She stood in awe as she saw the gifts, tree, the whole thing actually. Danny nudged her. She looked back at him, then understood. She walked up to her mom and dad, giving them a huge hug. She walked up to Tucker hugging him. She then walked up to Danny hugging him as well. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"Did you do this?" Sam asked.

"Well... yea but everyone helped with the party." Danny said blushing.

"Thank you Danny!" Sam explained. Her face in his chest. Danny blushed, but hugged her back.

"I got something else to show you." He told her. He ran over to where he kept a little box. He checked the inside to make sure it was still there. He quickly ran back to her. Danny handed her the box, blushing again. Sam blushed, taking it greatfully. She opened it slowly. She stood there, mouth agaped, in the middle of the room ( hehe). It was silver ring, with a heart, diamonds all over the ring, inside the heart, and around the heart. Sam blushed, looking at him. He then pointed to what was right above them. The mistletoe. They both blushed. Danny sliped the ring on her finger. They both looked at each other for a brief moment before attaching lips. They both gazed into each others eyes to make sure it was real.

They both found out it was no dream. Closing their eyes. Sam snaked her arms around Danny's neck. Danny's hands went to Sam's hips, deepening the kiss. For the few seconds of plesure, that seemed like an eternity, came to an end. They looked at each other in the eyes.

"I wanted to tell you... I love you sam." Danny whispered in Sam's ear making her shudder.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Hey lovebirds!!! Lets get this party started!!!!" Tucker yelled from across the room.

Danny and Sam smiled looking at Tucker.

"What do you say Sam?" Danny asked.

" I say.. Lets get this party started!!" Sam exclaimed.

They partied for the rest of the night. Danny and Sam sneaking a couple kisses now and then. Tucker each time saying 'ewwww' or 'Get a room!'. Which they would smile to the 'Get a room!' then saying ok, runing into a closet. Folowed by Tucker saying 'You guys are gross!'. Danny and Sam loved Christmas every year after that. Reminding them of that special day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So did you like it????? I like this chapter more then the last one! I know this is a short story, but I can't write anything big write now. Atleast until I find a new idea, and it's Christmas vaction. Well please R&R! Please? I asked nicely!!! XD. Wait a second... something isn't right.. I am not as hyper as I usually am.. I have to fix that right away!!! See you later people!!!!_


End file.
